


Day 4: Candy Canes

by dreamingbackwards



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbackwards/pseuds/dreamingbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica plants her ass on Lydia's desk, crossing her legs in a really distracting way. She shouldn't be wearing a skirt that tiny if she's planning on sitting on desks, Lydia thinks. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the 25 Days of Fic. Don't know if this requires a content warning, but in case it makes anyone uncomfortable, there's a character internally slut-shaming another.
> 
> Can be read as a prequel to my Day 1 fic.

Subtlety, thy name is not Erica, Lydia thinks as she watches She Of The Miniskirt waltz over to her. At least she's gotten festive with her sluttitude. Red and white candy-striped stockings match the curved end of the candy cane she's sucking on, and she's even wearing a little headband with reindeer antlers. Cute. 

Erica plants her ass on Lydia's desk, crossing her legs in a really distracting way. She shouldn't be wearing a skirt that tiny if she's planning on sitting on desks, Lydia thinks. 

"...Earth to Lydia, Lydia, do you copy?" Erica taps her shoulder and has a slick, toothy grin when Lydia finally looks up. "Hey there. Didn't think the swirls were that hypnotizing," she says, gesturing to her legs (that Lydia was most certainly not staring at). 

"They aren't. I was lost in thought, mostly wondering whether you dress in the dark or if the clashing is a choice." Tutting, Lydia starts putting her books back into her bag. "Brown with red and white? Pick the candy or the antlers and stick with one theme."

"But I just love it when you stare like that," Erica says with a pout, then cracks into a low laugh. "There's a party a couple of my friends are throwing tonight. Come with me."

"Shh!" Lydia shoots a frantic look around her corner of the library, but no one's looking like they heard anything. "I told you not to talk to me in school."

The easy smile on Erica's face hardens. "He's not coming back, Lydia. He made it pretty clear he was done with you, so I don't think it matters whether or not people know."

"So what, now I can't hope?"

"Now you should get the hell over it- it's been six months, okay, and you've been fucking around with me for half that time," Erica hisses, but she's quiet about it. "He. Is not. Taking you back. And I'm not waiting around forever." She leans back- when did she get so close?- and tosses her hair. "You know I've got options," Erica says, throwing a pointed look across the stacks, where Isaac is sitting. "I wouldn't waste too much time thinking."

"I don't- you can't-" 

Erica cracks down on her candy cane, pulls the unlicked half from between her lips and sticks it in Lydia's pout. "I'll text you the address for the party. Hope I'll see you there," she says, and walks off.


End file.
